


Letters That Never Existed

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e20 Unending, Epistolary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack will never get the letters Sam writes on the <i>Odyssey</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters That Never Existed

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "unending" & "pain"

**April 3, 2007**

Dear Jack,

You’ll probably never read this, but we’ve been stuck on the _Odyssey_ for more than two weeks now and I just… I was thinking of you. I set up the time dilation field to give us more time before an Ori weapon blast hit us, but now that we have it, I’m having trouble finding a solution that won’t end up with us dead anyway. You don’t know that, of course, because much more time is passing for me than it is for you. I don’t know whether I feel bad that you won’t miss me, too, or happy that you won’t be worried about me. It’s probably both.

Sam

**October 19, 2007**

Dear Jack, 

I’m no closer to getting us home than I was four months ago. I just don’t see a way for us to get the _Odyssey_ out of the way in time once we shut down the time dilation.

Vala is planning a Halloween party. She’s been really good for morale— I don’t think we’d be doing quite so well if it wasn’t for her. Somehow, she’s convinced Daniel to dress up as Indiana Jones, and she’s made me a copy of that black leather outfit she has. I wish you were here to see it.

I wish you were here to tell me I can fix this. I always seemed to think up a solution whenever you ordered me to.

Sam

**March 13, 2009**

Dear Jack,

It’s been two years, and I have nothing! I never realized how absolutely I relied on your ridiculous, sarcastic comments to push me in the right direction. You’re much smarter than you ever gave yourself credit for.

Sam

**June 2, 2010**

Jack,

Cam caught Vala coming out of Daniel’s room _very_ early this morning. You owe me $20.

Sam

**December 29, 2023**

Dear Jack,

It’s my birthday today.

Today, I’m just as old as you are. So all those arguments you had about you being too old for me? You can forget about them. Because when we get out of this, I will be just as interested in you as I was twenty-some years ago.

If we get out of this.

I feel like we’re in some kind of twisted _Sleeping Beauty_ where the whole universe is asleep and the princess is locked in the tallest tower, wide awake but powerless to save her prince.

But I’m not giving up.

Sam

**February 14, 2038**

Dammit, Jack, why aren’t you here? I wish I had never thought to activate this stupid time dilation field! I’m on a ship filled with the most advanced scientific equipment in the galaxy, and all I can think of is you. How I’ll never feel you touch me, or see you smile, or hear you call me “Carter” ever again.

I miss you, Jack, and you don’t even know I’m gone! And I keep thinking of all the time we lost, putting our personal lives on hold because the SGC needed us. But I need us, Jack. I need you.

Always,  
Sam

**September 9, 2046**

Dear Jack,

We lost General Landry today. He died of old age, and I can’t help thinking that it’s my fault. If you were here, you’d know the right thing to say to make me feel better. No, you’d say exactly the wrong thing, just to make me smile.

I think I’m starting to forget what you look like. I _have_ to find a way to end this. I don’t want to die without seeing you again.

Sam

**March 15, 2057**

I solved it! Well, Cam gave me the idea, but the important thing is, we’re going back— not just back to the normal flow of time, but actually back _in_ time, to the moment before we activated the time dilation field. Teal’c will be shielded from the temporal changes, so he can retain the knowledge of how to avoid the Ori blast.

So, you really won’t be getting any of these letters, because if we’re right, they won’t exist. But just in case something goes wrong, I want to put one thing in writing: I love you, Jack O’Neill. We never really talked about it, but I have to believe you knew that. Don’t let me waste our chances this time around.

Love always,  
Sam


End file.
